Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method, a device and a system for resizing an original depth frame into a resized depth frame.
Related Art
As the progress of technologies, the performance and quality of electronic products have become the prior consideration of electronic product development. For example, the basic requirement for display devices is to provide a high-definition and more comfortable images. Except for the basic requirement, the manufacturer further develops the 3D display device for providing a new visual experience to the users.
In general, a 3D image generating system can analyze the original 2D image data (e.g. a color frame) so as to produce a depth frame corresponding to the color frame, and then transmit the color frame and the depth frame to a 3D display device of the user through the conventional transmission apparatus. After receiving the color frame and the depth frame, the 3D display device can calculate to generate two or more multi-view angle images for any naked-eye 3D display device or to generate a left-eye image and a right-eye image for a glasses-type 3D display device.
However, the conventional transmission technology never processes the color frame and the depth frame by data reduction or data compression before the transmission, which may result in the redundant data transmission and processing. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing the transmitted pixel data structure of the depth frame in the original format (without further processing). Referring to FIG. 1, the original depth frame O is a gray-level frame, and each pixel of the corresponding color frame has three sub-pixels. Accordingly, each pixel of the original depth frame O also has three sub-pixels (red, green and blue sub-pixels (R, G, B)). In fact, since the original depth frame O is a gray-level frame, each of the sub-pixels has a corresponding sub-pixel value (gray-level value), and the sub-pixel values are all the same.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an effective frame data compression so as to reduce the loadings of the current transmission apparatus and bandwidth.